The Cry from the Deep
Steel Rail Mine05.jpg Steel Rail Mine03.jpg Steel Rail Mine02.jpg Back to Side Quests Quest Information The quest start after reading the "letter of Warning!” authored by the foreman of the Steel Rail Mine. The letter can be found posted in either Giliad or Furtsanden. A copy of the letter in Giliad is posted on the “Wanted” board. The various copies of the Warning! letters will have a slight glow to them until you have activated one of them. |} Walkthrough The Steel Rail Mine, northeast of Giliad and southeast of Furtsanden , has been taken over by the Sildonar Brotherhood. The former foreman warns against entering the mine - it could be dangerous there. Your player character should be at least level 10 before attempting this quest. Read (activate- space bar) the "Warning!" letter to receive the quest. Getting to the Mine There are two ways to get to the Steel Rail Mine. By road and by rail (by following the rail on foot). If leaving from Furtsanden, the road is the easiest course. If leaving from Giliad, following the rail is the easiest course. By Road From Giliad, take the North road toward Furtsanden. When you are very near but have not quite reached Furtsanden, you will come upon a junction in the road. At this junction, turn right, taking the road that heads east-southeast. Follow this road, keeping to the right and eventually you will take one more right turn onto the road to the Steel Rail Mine. There are road signs to help you to stay on course. By Rail In Giliad, in front of Golag's House, there are a few rail cars sitting on a railway. Starting from those rail cars, set off on that set of rail tracks (they head to the north-northeast). Stay on the tracks, keeping a diligent eye out for changes in direction. If you are successful at staying on the tracks, they will eventually lead directly to the entrance of the Steel Rail Mine. The Steel Rail Mine Enter the mine and open your local map. Everything will be greyed out but if you enlarge the map and look to the south-southeast you should see a green map marker. That is where you want to head to for now, so, begin making your way down through the mine. Section 1 After making it a rather short distance and dealing with a few Sildonar Smugglers along the way, the quest will be updated with a pop-up telling you to look for clues as to why the Sildonar Brotherhood is so interested in the mine. In this immediate area there is a desk with a note on it. This note is the clue you are looking for and reading it will further update the quest. Continue exploring and making your way through the mine, battling various hostile Sildonar Smugglers and creatures. Eventually, after numerous twists, turns and dead-ends you will arrive at an area of the mine that looks almost like a deep, open well - with planking on the walls and two hanging buckets for drawing up ore or perhaps water. You have reached your map marker. It looks like a dead-end but it is actually a leap of faith - literally. You simply need to drop down the mine shaft and into the water. Once you get your bearings, swim under the water a short distance until you see another opening and a rope ladder. Activate the rope ladder and you will now be in a different section of Steel Rail Mine. Section 2 Begin exploring and making your way through this section of the mine and eventually you will come to a locked gate that can only be opened by a key. Search any tunnels you have not yet searched until you find Foreman Muc. Foreman Muc will have the Steel Rail Key on his person. There will also be Foreman’s Notes on the table near Foreman Muc that will give further insight into what has occurred in the mine. Take the key and head back to the locked gate. Almost immediately after passing the gate, you will come to a stairwell. At the bottom of the stairwell there is static skeleton (presumably a fallen miner), some minor loot and a note entitled Note by a mine worker. Fortunately, the note has been translated into English. Make your way up the stairwell and through the door to a new section of Steel Rail Mine. Section 3 You have now reached the magically contaminated section of the mine. Make your way through this third section, dispatching the Magically Contaminated Zombies, until you reach a grand staircase made of stone. On this staircase, you will find the corpse of the Dimor (a Sildonar Smuggler). Next to his body lies a note that mentions another Sildonar Smuggler, Oslian and a magic weapon that they had found. Reading this note will trigger another quest update. Head up the staircase to the forge and battle The Master Smith. Once you have defeated him (this is a good spot to make a hard save if you haven’t already) and looted whatever you find of value, search his forge for the Diary of the Master Blacksmith. The diary is located on a small table with many candles surrounding it. Read (and take) his diary to find out that the magic weapon, previously referenced in the note next to Dinor, is extremely dangerous. Here you will receive a quest update explaining that you must chase down Oslian and stop him before he is able to reach his compatriots with the magic weapon. Check both your local map, for the location of the nearest exit, and your world map (to find the map marker for Oslian's location) and move quickly to exit the mine. The chase is now on. The Chase After exiting the mine, check your world map once again to find Oslian’s location. You may need to do this every so often during the chase as he is on the move! Head off as quickly as you can, either cross-country or by the road in an effort to catch up to him. Here is where each player’s experience may be a bit different. Since Oslian is on the move, each of you may catch him at a different location.* (see Quest Completion Notes) Once you have caught up to him, you will receive a quest update and Oslian will attack you. Once you have defeated him, you will receive yet another quest update and the quest will technically be completed.* (see Quest Completion Notes) Quest Completion Notes I think, if your player character is not incredibly slow, you will probably catch Oslian at or near Furtsanden. However, I have (moving slowly on purpose) followed him all the way to Erod Bridge. When I entered the Watchpost at the Erod Bridge area, he was already on the bridge itself but came running back to me. I also seem to remember from experience that, if you do not catch him in time, you will have to reload a previous save. This is why it is a good idea to create a hard save after dealing with The Master Smith - just in case. If you catch up to Oslian when guards are present, then they will assist you in the fight. After defeating Oslian, the quest is technically complete. It seems you do not even need to pick up the Nexus Axe of Insanity , let alone use it or take it back to the depths of the Steel Rail Mine. Regardless, the axe is a relatively powerful weapon for a low-level player character interested in blunt weaponry and what you do with it is your choice. It should be noted however that dispite the quest's implications, using the Nexus Axe will in no way affect the world around you, as it has no scripts relating to such effects and nothing else references it. In addition, nothing will happen should you choose to bring it back to the mine. For all intents and purposes, the Nexus Axe is just a unique enchanted axe with no other special qualities. Notes At one point in the mine’s first section, at a bend in one of the corridors, there is broken section of the wall which leads into a small alcove. In this alcove is a chest with random good loot - such as an enchanted ring or amulet. It may seem like you are unable to reach the chest but the reality is that it is just irritatingly difficult to “squeeze” though the opening and into the alcove. Keep trying because it can be done. I had to back into the alcove on one play-through. There is also a place in the first section of the mine where you will come to an abrupt drop off - where the rail tracks end sharply. There is a Doom Bringer wandering the corridor below. You can jump down from here or you can take the corridor that leads down to that section. However, if you stand at the edge of that drop off and look to your left, you will see another corridor where the rail tracks end sharply. The only way to reach that section of corridor is to jump from where you are. If you make it and follow that corridor until it ends you will find another chest with good random loot. Loot *Berserker Gauntlets *Berserker Round Shield *Various potions *Random low level scrolls and other loot from crates, barrels and chests Special loot *Mine Guard Gauntlets (on Foreman Muc) *Magic Symbol (propped up against a large ore container, suspended above the open storage area in the magically contaminated section of the mine) *Shadow Touch Boots (Embrace of Secrecy armor set) and Life Ruby 20pts. (on The Master Smith) *Nexus Axe of Insanity (the magic weapon used by Oslian) Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Note: *Stage 60 - If you don't reach Oslian. Category:Quests